


Unforeseen Allegiances

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry almost literally lands in the Dark Lords lap. And then proceeds to explain a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys! This is one of my really old ones. It was when I was toying with the idea of what if Harry actually sampled every male he could lol! No Harry isn't a slut as he states within this...but it might feel like that lol! I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. Could you imagine if I did? Homanz the things Harry would do xD

Unforeseen Allegiances-

Death.  
That's the first thing that came into his mind as he stared into the red eyes above him. How he he ended up here? Oh yes. Portkey. Bloody tea cup. Why couldn't anything be simple? Why?

"Buggering fuck." he croaked out, trying to sit up even as the red eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

Harry sneered but then coughed and tasted blood. Stupid relatives. They'd really done a number on him this time. Not even the healing potions had fixed it all. He didn't want to think about that.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name. I want nothing to do with those people." he snapped venomously, green eyes waspish with hatred.

Voldemort snorted and helped the teen up to his feet. He was intrigued with the boy's attitude towards both himself and the family who had given him his name. He looked the teen over and noted the signs of abuse that marred the otherwise flawless skin. The boy's green eyes appeared to be a darker shade than before, and his hair not as fly away. He was still short and thin, but he seemed to have a greater confidence of himself, reminding him starkly of his potions master.

"Well. Be that as it may. How did you obtain this portkey? It was-"

"Snape's ...yeah. About that. I've since learned that said potions master is my real father. Go figure. The man hated me and is my only remaining family."

"The Dursleys"

"Are dead. Hence the portkey." was the dark reply.

Red eyes narrowed.

"Why are they dead?"

Harry sighed, brushed himself off, pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it up. He inhaled, exhaled, and dragged a hand through his shoulder length black hair. His glasses were non-existent thanks to one of the healing potions his father had given him.

"Dad found out how the bastards really treated me all these years and he wasn't too thrilled. Next on his list is Dumblederp." Harry brought the cigarette up for another drag and smirked at Tom, green eyes glinting maliciously," He said that you'd understand once you'd seen for yourself."

Voldemort motioned for Harry to give him a cig and then lit up and took a drag before looking the seventeen years old over.

"Do I have your permission to delve inside your mind?"

Harry winced but breathed in the soothing nicotine and nodded. Meeting each others eyes the Dark Lord cast Legilimens and played through every moment of Harry's life with the Dursleys. When he pulled away from the teen's mind, both wizards were panting; the younger angrily flicking his spent cig into the dirt at his feet. The Dark Lord was equally irritated.

"You will be safe here, Harry."

Harry blinked, then snorted before pulling out another cancer stick, since he didn't get to finish the last one.

"Yeah, I figured. If dad trusts you, then I probably can too." there was a pop from behind him and he yelped when he was smacked upside the back of his head. 

Speak of the devil...

"So glad my opinion matters." drawled Severus Snape, bowing to his Lord and then glaring at his son.

Despite his expression, he was inwardly glad that they had already mended their differences the previous year. Harry took a long drag from his cig while rubbing his head, then slowly blew out the smoke.

"Of course your opinion matters. You've never lied to me. So. Now that I'm a Snape...do I have to be marked or what?"

Voldemort started with surprise at the question.

"You don't need to be unless you wish to join the Dark as it where." he replied, seeing Snape nod in approval of the boy's question.

Harry smirked.

"Go figure that the Dark Side of this war is the one who gives me a choice." putting out his cancer stick, he thrust out his right arm. "Mark away. However, I don't really want to be treated like a lower than dirt Death Eater. Can you, I dunno, make me a special case or something? I really don't feel like being Crucio'd for my snark." he gave a cheeky grin, "It's inherited."

Voldemort's lips twitched and laughter shone in his eyes.

"My equal but still under me."

Harrysighed and nodded before Voldemort smirked and placed his wand tip to Harry's outstretched arm. 

"Morsmorde." he hissed.

\-------

"So do you like your new rooms?" Voldemort asked Harry a couple of days later.

They were in his throne room, awaiting the Death Eaters who had been called a few moment before.

"Yeah. Beats a cupboard." replied the teen as he pet Nagini, who was currently wrapped around Harry's shoulders. 

Voldemort scowled but decided not to broach that subject just yet.

"Oh. I heard a rumor from a certain blond that you like to mess around. A lot. Is this true?" he didn't really care, but was curious. Golden boy image and all that.

Harry stiffened, irritation flashing in his eyes before he managed to mask it. He shrugged and smirked. He'd make sure Lucius was aware that his son was a snitch at a later date.

"Eh. I guess Drake didn't take too well to the whole break up thing. Yeah, it's kind of true. I /am/ picky though." he smirked as his eyes traveled over the Dark Lord with a considering gaze.

Voldemort raised a brow, unimpressed.

"So who have you messed around with?"

"Someone from all of the houses really." was the overly innocent reply.

Voldemort huffed.  
"Talk about house unity."

"Mmm."

"So...who?"

Harry sighed and dragged ahead through his hair in a habitual manner.

"The Twins from Gryffindor. Man let me tell you...being sandwiched between those two is awesome." he shivered in remembrance. He'd lost his virginity to Fred and George and he never regretted it. They were still great friends. "Then there was Cedric. Gah! What a waste of space. He cheated on me with a girl no less. Glad you killed him. Thanks by the way."

Voldemort blinked but inclined his head, wondering why the boy didn't show more empathy to the death of his fellow Hogwarts student. Not that cheating was anything to scoff at.

"Then there was Terry Boot. Blood sod. Another waste of good air. The Twins beat him up for me."

Tom's eyes narrowed.  
"Why?"

Harry shrugged and looked away.  
"He didn't know what the word 'no' meant."

Voldemort seethed. He wondered if Snape knew. He'd have to tell him later if not.

"Then there's the longer list of Dark Wizards. It's quite a list. Are you /sure/ you want to hear? After all," Harry smirked," Some are even in your Inner Circle."

Voldemort blinked in shock. What, did the kid do every Slytherin in sight?

"Hn. So. Fourth year it was Barty Jr. Dude that man definitely knew the meaning of hard and fast."Voldemort coughed to cover up his surprise while the teen continued," We were together right under Dumblederp's nose. That was great. I cried so hard when the old coot took Barty away." Harry was lost in thought for a moment, his face drawn.

"How much did you care for Crouch?"

Harry shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and leaned back against Tom's throne chair.  
"Enough that I was willing to join you in fourth year, Tom."

Tom sighed. He didn't know how he was supposed to take that.  
"Who else?"

Inhale. Exhale.

"The Lestrange brothers in fifth year while my so called friends were chasing their tails trying to figure out what you were up to." the teen chuckled and took another drag.

The Dark Lord snorted. The Light wizards Harry knew  were exceedingly foolish. No wonder Harry broke away. If /he/ had been surrounded by such people he'd be bored too.

"Every now and then we'll still get together. Which brings me to my next off and on pair of man hunks. Lucius and Draco. Mmmm. Sexy man meat. Both are kinky bastards. However they are extremely possessive. Not that I mind. But they just don't get me. Not like Rabastan and Rodolphus. Or even Barty when he was alive." he paused and tugged on his hair a moment, before resuming his petting of Nagini." I had a one night stand with Vincent and Greg. They were interesting. Equal parts rough and gentle. It was different."He put out his cigarette and stood, taking Nagini from around his shoulders and plopping her on Voldemort's lap. "And most recently was Blaise." he looked the Dark Lord over and smiled sadly," Zabini and I lasted a whole year. He was kind and he cared, he really did."

"What happened?"

"He developed a thing for a certain blond and I was left behind. He'd apologized over a million times for it too. But I don't mind really. I'm used to being left behind."

Voldemort felt a pang in his chest, but before he could reply in a timid attempt at comfort, two of his Death Eaters arrived.

"Hey kitten!"

Emerald eyes lit up as Harry turned to Rodolphus and his brother when they appeared.  
"Rod! Rab!" he ran down the steps and launched himself into their awaiting arms.

They pressed the teen in between their bodies in an obvious familiarity that left Voldemort stunned. The brothers never got that close to anyone. Not even Rodolphus's wife Bella, who was apparently having a tryst with McNair. After looking the teen over, they noticed The Mark on Harry's forearm and Rabastan gave a 'whoop' of joy.

"Oh that's brilliant, kitten! So it's for keeps?"

Harry nodded and laughed at the younger brother's antics. He'd never admitted this to anyone, barely even himself, but somewhere along the way he'd fallen desperately hard for the Lestrange brothers.

"Yeah, I found out Snape is my dad, and after killing the Dursleys-"

"- Finally." Rod and Rab chorused, earring a smack from the teen.

"- we decided I might as well get inducted.  It's more than official that I'm not the Golden Brat anymore so, yeah." he finished with a mock glare at the brothers.

Rodolphus ruffled Harry's hair then looked up at the gobsmacked Dark Lord and bowed slightly. He carried a smirk of amusement on his lips. It wasn't every day you saw the greatest Dark Wizard in existence, so dumbfounded.

"My Lord. You won't regret it. He's loyal and kind. Although if you get on his bad side or hurt someone he loves..." the younger Lestrange shuddered, obviously remembering such an instance. His brother mimicked the action and bobbed his head in accord. Voldemort raised a brow in question.

"Oh?"

"This one time some Gryffindor punk called Harry a whore of Slytherin, because he'd been caught with Rab and me at a restaurant by the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was livid, but we calmed him down fairly quickly."

Rabastan ran his fingers tenderly through Harry's hair as Rodolphus explained, smiling when the ex-light scion hummed in contentment, and picked up where his older siblings left off.

"Then the dumbarse turned to us and asked how it felt to bugger a slut."

Rodolphus' dark eyes flashed in remembered anger.

"So naturally we were vexed enough to retaliate, but the bastard drew his wand on us first. Harry's magic laid him out flat. Turned the little shite into a slug. Harry promptly stepped on said slug and ground his heel down on the smushed remains."

Voldemort was startled to see a sadistic smile on the seventeen years old's face. It was so unlike the boy he'd met in first and fourth years.

"And afterwards?"

Harry chuckled and he pulled on Rabastan's hair even as he bared his neck to Rodolphus.  
"Why we shagged each other senseless, of course." he commented mischievously, green eyes manic.

A crack interrupted their laugher as the doors to the room swung open and Severus strode forward.  
"Harry I really didn't need to hear about your sexual exploits."

Harry grinned and shrugged, unrepentant and uncaring as to how Severus always seemed to know what he was talking about. Then he gasped and arched his back when Rodolphus began nibbling on his neck, while Rabastan ground lips against Harry's arse cheeks. Unwillingly, Voldemort admitted that the scene was hot. Severus twitched but cleared his throat, ignoring the scene.

"My lord. Dumbledore is searching for Harry. He wants to put my son in Azkaban."

The trio froze and the young Snape's intense Avada Kedavra gaze locked on his father's form.  
"Did you tell him I quit?"

"Yes son. Of course I did. Now he wants me dead or in Azkaban as well."

Harry's face became a mask of sorrow and immediately the brothers engulfed him in a hug. It was amazing how in tune they all were.  
"I am sorry Father."

Severus started at the use of Harry's formality. Normally he only reverted to 'father' when he felt something was his fault. Quickly Snape walked closer to his son and placed his hands on his son's cheeks.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I was growing tired of his lies. Because of him your mother was dead, and yet I was still blamed. I just got you back, Harry. I would die to keep you safe."

Harry nodded  and leaned into his father's touch. Surrounded by the love and warmth of the men around him, caused him to cry for the first time since Barty's death.  
"I love you dad." he managed before he turned his face into Rodolphus' chest and sobbed.

Voldemort's heart ached. Such sorrow from a child whose life had been played like a fiddle. Yet the child had still been strong because no one else would help him. That ended now.

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, you will be Harry's guards. Whether you sleep together, or even become mates, is no concern of mine. He is, as of now, my apprentice."

Wide eyes were the only indication of their surprise before they nodded and continued to cuddle their young charge. Voldemort turned to the teen's father, red eyes intent.

"You have been one of my most faithful. You will also help Harry. Above all you have a sanctuary with him here. Both of you will be safe. No one may harm you. The two of you are now essentially my heirs."

Snape's eyes bugged as he bowed low to the ground, feeling warmed by his Master's praise of himself and his child.  
"I am honored, my Lord."

"Harry."

"Y-yes?"

"If you wish to seek comfort in my bed, or even just talk, I will be there for you. You deserve happiness. You aren't a slut for trying to figure it out."

The younger Snape's  lips trembled and his eyes shone with a grateful, tender light. Slowly he bowed his head, feeling at home for the first time in his life.  
"Thank you, Tom."

The teen kissed both Brothers Lestrange on the lips, pulled away, and ascended the stairs to sit by the Dark Lord, a small smile of contentment on his face. As the other Death Eaters gathered, they were confused when the Dark Lord shared a smile with the Snape heir before addressing them.

-end-


End file.
